Mission of Love 3
by Kyuuseishu Setsuna
Summary: After their battle at ham ham land the ham hams are back at what they do best: Getting others to fall in love. This time they must reunite Boss with a friend of his for Christmas. Can the ham hams do this before Boss finds out? Please RR
1. ch 1 Boss' revelations and new love miss...

Mission of Love 3 chapter 1

It was three days before Christmas and all the ham hams were decorating the club house. All the ham hams were getting the Christmas tree ready except for Sandy and Maxwell who were putting up a few mistletoes. Also Cappy and Penelope were reheating the Cap slider (the name of Cappy's boat which was basically one of his pot hats) and the ham ham flyer just in case of an emergency while Ken, Christie, Kyle and Marimo were having a snowball fight. However Kyle hit the wrong ham ham during their game.

"Oops. Sorry uncle Cappy (remember when I said the offspring of the ham hams would consider all the ham hams except their parents would consider them relatives?)" Kyle said. However Cappy grinned evilly as he scooped up a snowball and chased the younger ham hams. The only one who hasn't done anything was Boss. He hasn't said anything to the other ham hams and looked really lonely. Everyone was getting worried, especially Hamtaro, Bijou, and Cappy. In his room Boss touched his helmet and grabbed a picture of two hamsters: one was himself except with no helmet and chipped ear. The other was a girl ham with light blue fur and a pony tail. He began reminiscing about the past.

Several years ago a white and black hamster ran out of the pet shop. His name was Taisho (Tai for short) and he didn't like the idea of being a domesticated hamster. He'd rather live on his own so he decided to escape. Behind him was the store clerk.

"Hey get back here! Don't you want to be owned!" The clerk asked running after him.

"Yeah right! Its better being a free hamster!" Tai replied. Of course the clerk didn't even hear him. Several times Tai tripped and his white fur became dirty. It eventually blended in with it and never came off. He finally arrived in a place full of trees (the place where the ham ham clubhouse is now.).

"I don't need anyone to live with! I'm better off by myself!" However after a few hours Tai realized that he was getting very lonely. He decided to maybe turn back however he ran into another hamster.

"Ouchichi. Sorry about that." Tai said.

"Kushi Kushi. Oh that's alright." The hamster said while rubbing her head. When Tai saw who he bumped into he felt several feelings he had never felt before. The hamster in front of him had crystal blue fur and wore a pony tail. She extended her paw to him.

"Can you stand?" the girl ham said in a sweet voice. Tai touched her hand and felt himself being pulled up. Both of them blushed. It was starting to get dark.

"Don't you think you should be getting back to your owner?" The girl ham asked.

"I don't have one. I really don't enjoy being a pet hamster." Tai replied. The girl ham giggled.

"Me neither. I like living a life as wanderer."

"So you don't have an owner either?"

"Nope. What's your name?"

"My name is Taisho. Tai for short." Tai replied. The blue hamster smiled.

"My name is Crystal. it's a pleasure meeting you Tai."

From that day on Tai and Crystal lived under a large tree which would later be the ham ham clubhouse. Tai loved Crystal but he was always to shy to reveal his feelings for her. There was one time where a some guy took a picture of the two hamsters and they took it from him (explaining how Boss got the picture). Later on Kenshin met up Tai and Crystal and the three of them went where the wind took them.

However one cloudy day Crystal was taken by one of the cats in fish alley. Luckily Tai saved her but the cat did try to scratch him and he ended up getting his ear chipped. On his way back to the tree he tripped giving him a large bruise. Later Crystal tended to his injuries.

"Many of them are minor scratches except for that large bruise on your head." Crystal told him. Tai rubbed his head.

"Ouchichi. That really hurts. How am I going to cover this though? I don't want to be seen with this large bump on my head." That's when Crystal reached into her bag and pulled out a helmet. It was yellow with green stripe around it. It also had a red moon in the middle. She put it on Tai's head.

"Wow what a perfect fit." Crystal said.

"You think so?"

"Yeah!" Both of them blushed. However it didn't last because Crystal was going to start wandering again. Tai was getting depressed that he was going to be lonely again.

"Oh don't worry Tai. You'll do fine on your own." Crystal said reassuring him. "You'll have many friends. You're bigger than most hamsters so maybe they'll look up to you like you were their boss. That's it! Maybe you can change your name to Boss."

"Hmmmmm? Boss?" Tai thought about the idea. Crystal got up and was ready to leave.

"I'm sorry Tai… I mean Boss. But I have to leave. I have to start wandering again. Don't lose hope Tai." With that she left.

"Crystal wait!" But she was already gone. After that day he has been feeling so lonely.

In the present all the ham hams gathered around the table discussing how to cheer up Boss. Luckily Boss wasn't there since he claimed he was out to get some acorns from Acorn Mountain. Hamtaro began.

"Boss has been pretty lonely lately. Does anyone have any idea?" Hamtaro asked.

"I bet it had something to do with Bijou." Cappy said. Bijou shook her head.

"I asked him about it. Usually he would tell me what's wrong but he didn't. Besides he said that this nothing to do with me."

"So what could make Boss so upset?" Penelope asked.

"Howdy's jokes could be one of them." Dexter said jokingly. Howdy was ready to beat him over the head with his broom.

"Now who's the one joking!" It erupted into another argument and sweat drops appeared on the other ham hams fore heads. During the fight the ham ham children (Ken, Christie, Kyle, and Marimo.) snuck into Boss' room. They found the picture of Crystal on Boss' bed.

"Hey who is this?" Ken asked.

"I don't know but I'd like to meet this girl ham. Heh heh." Kyle said in usually flirtatious manner. That's when Marimo started getting a little peeved.

"Could you stop gawking at the girl ham! I don't see why you have to flirt with every girl ham you see. Sometimes I even catch you flirting with your cousin." Marimo answered back pointing to Christie.

"That's only because you're jealous!" Marimo blushed and shouted back.

"I am not jealous that you flirt with the other girl hams!"

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"ARE NOT!"

"Alright break it up you two!" Christie told them.

"Easy for you to say. You have Ken!" Both Ken and Christie blushed.

"WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER THAT MUCH!" Both Kyle and Marimo grinned.

"Sure you do."

"Whatever. Here Ken take this picture and show it to your parents. Maybe they can find out who it is." Christie gave Ken the picture. He went back to his parents and showed him the picture.

"Who is this girl ham?" Hamtaro asked.

"I don't know."

"Well at least we have a clue. Thanks Ken." Ken left. "So does anyone know who she is?" None of the ham hams knew. Maxwell finally decided to speak up.

"I have never seen her before but I'm sure elder ham knows." They went to the elder ham. However when they asked about the girl ham he had fallen asleep.

"WAKE UP ELDER HAM!" they all shouted.

"Whoops. Must have dozed off. Hmmm? I remember this girl ham." The elder ham thought long and hard. "Oh yes this is Crystal. A friend of a hamster named Tai."

"Who in the world is Tai?" Howdy asked. The ham hams remembered the last time Howdy made fun of Boss' real name so they decided not to answer his question. The elder ham continued.

"However she left him to start wandering again." The ham hams thought about Boss.

"Hey maybe we can find Crystal and cheer up Boss for Christmas. Maybe even have a party."

"That's a great idea Hamtaro." Bijou said.

"Alright we're going to need a plan to get Boss out of the clubhouse for a few days. Also we need to find Crystal." Hamtaro said.

"I got it. Maybe someone at ham ham land knows." Maxwell said. The elder ham shook his head.

"That can't be done. Not many hamsters know about wandering hamsters. The only one's who know them are…" Elder fell asleep again.

"WAKE UP ELDER HAM!"

"Uh where was I? Oh yes. Only other wandering hamsters can find your friend." That just gave Hamtaro an idea.

"One more question elder ham. Have you seen Jingle lately?"

"Yes. In fact I saw him in town today with his pig."

"Alright we have to find Jingle!" All the ham hams ran into town hoping to find the wandering poet Jingle.


	2. ch 2 Wanderer's chain

Chapter 2

As Christmas neared many people were busy Christmas shopping. They were so busy none of them noticed a pig who is giving a ride to a hamster strumming his guitar. This hamster was known to many as Jingle, the wandering poet.

"Wherever the snow falls, I look toward hear that special…call?" He heard many familiar voices from behind.

"Hey Jingle!" Jingle turned around to see the other ham hams.

"Hey. Its Hambobo"

"Its Hamtaro!"

"You changed your name again?" All the ham hams fell over anime style.

"Never mind that." Panda said getting up. "We're looking for someone by the name of Crystal."

"Yeah. Bossman's been pretty sad lately. So do you know?" Stan asked.

"Crystal is a wandering hamster with blue fur" Jingle began. "But meeting her is a blur." Everyone paused for awhile. Howdy finally broke the silence.

"Do y'all know how to speak Jinglese?" All the ham hams sighed.

"What he means is that he's never seen Crystal." All the ham hams were disappointed. Hamtaro asked another question.

"Do you know anyone that knows Crystal?" Jingle thought long and hard. He finally came up with an answer.

"Those who know Crystal knows that water is clear, for Kenshin and Hiroshi are always near." All the ham hams gasped

"You mean Kenshin and Hiroshi know her?" Pashmina asked. Jingle nodded.

"Hiroshi the desert bandit wanders the desert all day, but Kenshin the rurouni (wandering swordsman of swordsham in this case) comes this was." (I think I should stop rhyming. I can't do this!) Jingle pointed toward an alley. Everyone was surprised that one of the mentioned wanderers was already here.

"Thanks Jingle. Is there anything we could do to repay you?" Bijou asked.

"Well you can start by inviting me to this Christmas party of yours."

"Done." All the ham hams ran toward the alley. However several things looked awfully familiar.

"This place looks and smells creepy. I say we turn back." Oxnard warned them.

"That's just the smell of fish." Cappy reassured Oxnard. But then they all paused. This wasn't any ordinary alley they were in. It was…

"FISH ALLEY!" They were all frightened for fish alley is the place where all the cats go. Luckily ever since their battle at ham ham land, Hamtaro and Bijou have kept their swords close to them. Hamtaro took out the ryusaiga while Bijou readied the Kasshin no Tachi. Still some of the weaponless ham hams were still frightened.

"Hey quit yer shivering!" Howdy said.

"I'm not shivering." Dexter told him. It went on and on until they found out who was shivering.

"I'm not shivering its… I'm busted." Oxnard said trying to cover himself up.

"Oxnard stay in the middle so you won't be lonely." Hamtaro told him. They went farther into fish alley. Suddenly…

Meow! All the ham hams turned around and didn't see anything. However when they turned to face front again there was a large cat ready to pounce on them. Hamtaro and Bijou got ready to protect the other ham hams. That is if the cat didn't already fall unconscious. They wondered how the cat was already defeated. Then…

"Damn. Another weak cat. Is there anyone worth fighting here?" Behind the cat was a black hamster with red stripes. This hamster was none other than…

"SHADE!" Shade saw the other ham hams and smiled.

"We finally meet again Hamtaro. How about a match?" Shade drew his sword ready for battle. However he was stopped by a similar looking hamster who had blue fur and yellow stripes.

"I think you've already had enough brother." the hamster said stopping his brother.

"KENSHIN!" Kenshin turned around and smiled.

"Its nice to see you all again." Other voices started coming from behind.

"Hey where are you Kenshin?" said a pink hamster.

"Hey there's Shade-sama!" said a tan hamster. The tan hamster quickly hugged Shade. Shade was having trouble breathing. The pink one rushed up to Kenshin.

"So where were you Kenshin?" She asked.

"Oh I was just meeting with a few friends." Kenshin turns around to introduce his girl ham. "Ham hams this is Kaoru. Kaoru meet the ham hams." They both greeted each other.

"And I'm Misao!" said the tan hamster.

"And I can't BREATHE!" Misao finally noticed that Shade couldn't breathe so she finally let go.

"Oh I'm sorry Shade-sama!" Shade just smiled at Misao.

"Oh that's alright." Finally Hamtaro spoke.

"Kenshin we need your help?"

"What is it?" They all told him about Boss lately. How they are trying to bring back Crystal to cheer up Boss.

"Hmmm. I see. Unfortunately I haven't seen Crystal in a while. Sorry guys." The ham hams were so disappointed. Kenshin came up with an idea. "However I do know this. Crystal travels in the deserts of ham ham land a lot. You can probably ask Hiroshi. He has seen her many times."

"Thanks for your help Kenshin." Bijou thanked him.

"I'm sorry guys. Is there anything we could do to help?" Panda had an idea.

"Maybe you could…" Panda whispered in Kenshin and Shade's ears. They smiled at the plan.

"It's a deal." Hamtaro spoke again.

"Alright me, Bijou, Cappy, and Penelope will take the ham ham flyer to the desert while everyone else gets the party ready." Hamtaro told them.

"But how are we going to get Boss out of the clubhouse?" Sandy asked.

"Don't worry. I've got that taken care of." Panda winked.

The next day Hamtaro, Bijou, Cappy, and Penelope got on the ham ham flyer while Boss went to Cappy's owner's store to get his hat again. _Those guys are up to something. _Boss thought. The ham ham flyer took off. Everything started out fine since there was no wind to blow them off course. However…

"Ken, Christie, Kyle, Marimo, you can all come out now." Hamtaro said to the blanket covering four hamsters.

"But we're not here!" Marimo smacked Kyle.

"Baka! Now you gave us away." However Bijou reassured them.

"We already knew you were there." They all gasped. "But its alright." All the ham ham children came out of the blanket and saw the scenery except for Kyle who stayed under the blanket.

"Awww. Is little Kyle afraid of heights?" Kyle practically jumped out of the blanket.

"I am not afraid of heights!" Kyle told Marimo.

"cough denial cough"

"Shut up already!" As Kyle and Marimo argued all the others laughed.

Back at the clubhouse Boss was coming back after Oxnard once again ate most of the sunflower seeds. Boss was coming back from getting more sunflower seeds from the elder ham. _Now I know something is up. What are they planning? _He was answered with Pashmina, Misao, and Snoozer at the front of the door.

"Hey why are all of you out here?" He noticed that Misao was crying.

"Its awful. Kenshin and Shade got into a fight and have blocked all the doors so no one would get hurt." Misao kept trying fake her cry. Boss put his ear on the tree to hear a bunch of battle roars and clashing swords.

"The others went for help." Pashmina told them. Boss lowered his head. "Don't worry. Oxnard said that you could stay with him for today." Boss lowered his head even more and headed toward Kana's house.

Inside the clubhouse…

"By the way. The style of the Hitokiri Battousai is neither Kamiya Kasshin nor whatever style you use. He uses Hiten Mitsurugi, ultra sonic killing style that would slaughter many unless the sword happened to be reverse bladed." In order to make it sound like Kenshin and Shade were fighting without actually fighting, they turned on the Rurouni Kenshin marathon as they helped the other ham hams fixing the place up.

"Ah there is nothing like drinking on a day such as this." However Kaoru snatched the sake bottle from Shade.

"Don't get drunk yet. Save it for tomorrow."

"Oh come on!" The others laughed.

At the desert Hamtaro, Bijou and the others have already arrived.

"Its too hot here. Are we there yet?" Kyle complained.

"Quit complaining Kyle." Christie told her cousin as she held Ken's hand. Ken finally noticed and both of them started to blush a bright red. Kyle and Marimo grinned.

"Don't like each that much eh?" Kyle said as both he and Marimo started to laugh.

"HEY! WHAT SO FUNN-" They were cut off as a sandstorm suddenly appeared.

"Not this again. Hiroshi its us!" When the sandstorm died down there were two hamsters in front of them. One was a brown hamster with a cape and a saber. He was known as Hiroshi the desert bandit. The other was one they couldn't believe. He looked similar to Hamtaro only he was blue. The only difference from before was the sword he had.

"JOE!"


	3. final chapter

Chapter 3

Everyone stared at the once evil hamster. Joe broke the silence.

"So we meet again Hamtaro." Hamtaro senses something different from before. He smiles.

"So you have changed Joe?" Everyone looked at Hamtaro.

"What do you mean Hamtaro?" Bijou asked.

"After our battle I asked Joe to change his ways. I can see he did." Joe nodded.

"I kept my promise like I said." Joe holds out his sword. "But still it doesn't mean I won't fight you. You are still my rival." Hamtaro readies his sword.

"I see. Let's make this a quick one." Hamtaro charges at Joe with a battoujitsu. However Joe suddenly disappears. _How was he able to do that? _Joe reappears behind him. Hamtaro turns around and sees Joe. Joe doesn't attack.

"My new sword is the legendary tensaiga, the twin to the ryusaiga! It can make my speed faster than gods when I'm using the Shakuchi." Joe charges forward again and slashes at Hamtaro. Luckily Hamtaro blocks it and they separate. Joe then re sheathes his sword but doesn't charge. Hamtaro becomes confused.

"That was only to show my sword. I can see that all of you are looking for something."

"But how did you know?" Cappy asked.

"I just know. We can talk about it at camp." All of them decided to follow them.

"Is it any cooler at the camp?" Kyle asked. Hiroshi laughed at him.

"It'll be no different kid." Kyle started getting mad.

"I'M NOT A KID!" Everyone laughed.

Back at the clubhouse…

"Die." Aoshi inflicted three lightning quick slashes onto Kenshin. The Rurouni Kenshin marathon was still up. "Kaiten Kenbu."

"Yeah! Kick his ass Aoshi!" Shade cheered. Kenshin was a little annoyed.

"Don't you know that Kenshin will still win this?" Kenshin (The one not on the TV) said.

"There's no way Kenshin will win. Aoshi will definitely win this!" Suddenly Kenshin catches Aoshi's sword. "NOOOO-" Shade gets whacked over the head by a shinai. The one holding it was Kaoru.

"Could you keep it down? You could at least help us hear." Kenshin got up and decided to help. Sandy was starting to worry.

"Do you really think Hamtaro and Bijou can get Crystal here in time for Christmas?" She asked.

"Don't worry." Maxwell reassured her. "I'm sure Hamtaro and Bijou will be able to."

"I hope so."

Back in the desert everyone just had dinner and are asleep. Outside Honeybun was praying to her sister again while Joe watched.

"Are you always praying outside at night?" Joe asked.

"Yes." Honeybun answered.

"After all Oreo was very important to her." They both turned around to see Hamtaro and Bijou still awake.

"Hi you two. Bijou how are you feeling?" Honeybun asked.

"I'm feeling fine. Thanks for helping us back then." Bijou told her.

"No problem." Honeybun continued praying.

"Does she really need to keep praying like this?" Joe asked.

"Oreo was very important to her. And to me as well." Joe looked at Hamtaro.

"You knew her sister?"

"She died saving me from a cat." Joe was shocked by this. "Oreo always brought out a positive side to everyone she met."

"Honeybun always wanted to be just like Oreo." Everyone turned around again.

"Hiroshi?" He continued.

"She always looked up to her and wanted to be like her. She'd always help anyone in need. Like Joe and Iggy." Hiroshi elbowed Joe. "So when are you going to ask her out Joe?" Joe and Honeybun blushed a bit.

"Brother." Honeybun whimpered. Everyone started to laugh.

The next day everyone was in for a surprise.

"Guys!" Cappy and Penelope ran toward Hamtaro and Bijou.

"Hey where's the ham ham children?"

"That's just it! Ken and Christie are still here but Kyle and Marimo are gone!" Everyone was shocked.

Meanwhile…

"I TOLD YOU! NOW YOU GOT US LOST!" Marimo and Kyle were walking across the desert looking for a way back. "I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO. YOU'RE TRYING TO LOOK FOR THAT GIRL HAM!" Suddenly Kyle held her paw. Marimo looked into his eyes and didn't see anger, She saw passion.

"It's not like that at all." His voice was more passionate as well. Marimo blushed as he leaned forward. However Marimo threw him into the ground. _Was he trying to kiss me? _Kyle turned back to normal.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" They started arguing again. Unbeknownst to them someone was watching.

In the other part of the desert…

"KYLE! MARIMO!" Ken and Christie were calling out their names. Everyone kept searching.

"I hope they're alright." Penelope started to worry. Cappy hugged her to reassure her.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find them." Penelope smiled knowing that Cappy was right. That's when they saw three figures in the distance. Everyone recognized the first two.

"KYLE! MARIMO!" Ken and Christie hugged their friends. Cappy and Penelope hugged their daughter. That's when the others thanked the other hamster. Hiroshi spoke.

"Thanks Crystal."

"No problem." That's when Hamtaro and Bijou realized…

"YOU'RE CRYSTAL!" Crystal nodded.

"How did you know my name?"

"Never mind that! We need to bring you to Boss."

"Heke? Who is Boss?" Bijou said the same thing differently.

"What he means is that tomorrow is Christmas and Tai wants to see you." Crystal lowered her head.

"No he doesn't. After I left him he probably hates me. He's probably looking for some other girl ham." Crystal started to cry. Hamtaro and Bijou looked at each other and decided not to talk about how Boss used to like Bijou.

"That's not true. He still loves you and he wants you back." Hamtaro told her.

"Hamtaro's right. He's not looking for anyone else but you." Crystal looked up at them.

"Really?" They nodded.

The next day was Christmas. As it started to snow Boss and Oxnard hurried to the clubhouse.

"I hope Kenshin and Shade are finished with their fight." Boss said. Oxnard hoped so too. _Come on guys. Please tell me you found her. _As they neared the clubhouse they met up with Hamtaro.

"Hey where have you been?" Boss asked.

"I was somewhere. Needed to visit a few ham hams." They headed to the clubhouse. Suddenly…

"SURPRISE!" Boss looked at the nicely decorated clubhouse. Boss realized why they had to keep him out.

"So this is why all of you wanted to keep me out of the clubhouse?" They all shook their heads.

"We have a present for you Boss." Bijou said.

"A present?" Out of the door came…

"CRYSTAL!" Boss was so happy he could cry, but he tried not to so he could stay cool.

"Tai, if you really hate me for leaving you just say it now." Crystal told him. Boss shook his head.

"How could I hate you?" Crystal looked back into his eyes. "I would never hate you just for that. I've missed you so much."

"So have I." Crystal started to cry again. This time she hugged Boss and even kissed him.

"Merry Christmas Tai."

"Merry Christmas Crystal." Several awwwwwws could be heard from the ham hams.

"Thank you ham hams. You guys are the greatest." Boss told them. Howdy started to laugh.

"So you're real name is…" Boss started getting angry again. "Uh. Never mind." Later everyone was enjoying themselves. Jingle, Kenshin, and Shade were singing "Santa Clause is coming to Town." As usual Kenshin and Shade were drunk. Sandy and Maxwell were kissing underneath a mistletoe while everyone else opened their presents. Also Hiroshi, Honeybun, and a strange cloaked figure were enjoying the party. Hamtaro and Bijou smiled knowing who it was.

"So you decided to come Joe?"

"HEY DON'T SAY MY NAME OUT LOUD!" Hamtaro covered his mouth.

"oops." Bijou started to laugh.

"Now what is it?" Joe asked who was starting to get annoyed.

"How about you and Honeybun take a look." He and Honeybun looked up and saw a mistletoe. They both blushed and kissed each other. Hamtaro and Bijou did the same.

Meanwhile Kyle and Marimo were laughing at Ken and Christie. They were both confused.

"What is it?" They both asked. Kyle and Marimo continued to laugh as they pointed a mistletoe was above them.

"WHAT!" Kyle and Marimo kept singing the 'sitting in a tree' song.

"Look we are just fr-" Christie cut off as Ken kissed her. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. When their lips separated they both blushed.

"ooooooooo."

"Before you start saying anything why don't you take a look at what's hanging above your heads." They both looked up and saw another conveniently placed mistletoe (There were many of them).

"You have to." That's when Kyle lifted Marimo's head and kissed her. She couldn't believe that this was happening. They separated and blushed.

"So you two don't like each other?" Ken and Christie started to laugh.

"SHUT UP!"

Other than that, everyone was glad it was Christmas.

THE END


End file.
